AtomicWaffle
AtomicWaffle joined the original V1 site as a lurker, and first started any sort of creative writing towards the start of V2 and most consistently in V3. His writing steadily became better, although the direction of the writing as well as the concepts of many of his characters were self-admittedly quite weak. In V3 he handled Jason Foley, Gabriel Theobaldt, Will Sigurbjornsson, Christian Rydell, Viktor Kurchatov, Stephanie Evans, and Bill Ritch. V3 Summary: Jason Foley was Waffle's shameless self-kill to begin the game, and was fodder for Gabriel Theobaldt to establish Gabriel as a villain. Gabriel Theobaldt was a character that was most often compared both to comic-book villains and Waffle's initial V2 character, of which he was initially completely identical. Although Gabriel ravaged the island towards the start of the game, he was very suddenly killed by a grenade. It was a well-received death, considered one of the most, if not the most spontaneous death of V3. The reasoning behind this was that Waffle was clearly milking the character of Gabriel for all that he was worth, making him an unapologetic and seemingly invincible "player" character. People often complained that he never seemed to get hurt, and as a result Waffle decided to end his short life in V3. Will Sigurbjornsson and Christian Rydell were a pairing of characters that stayed together for most of V3. They were best friends, and perhaps the only friends that the other had. Will was an odd character who was perhaps a bit too outlandish for his own good. Christian Rydell was what Waffle called his "Mr. Orange" as he was slowly dying throughout his time at V3, having been severely injured early on. When Christian finally died by Will's hand, he went on a small killing spree, taking down Eicca Hietela, Clive Maxwell, and Stephanie Evans, before being shot in the head by Stephanie Evans as a dying act. Will's legacy consists of being referred to as one of the most difficult names to spell of all of the V3 characters. Stephanie Evans had a small role on the island, initially awaking on the island and attempting to help another student try and find some kind of outside contact via a radio tower. After a short time on the island, she would kill and be killed by Will Sigurbjornsson. Viktor Kurchatov was possibly the strangest character Waffle had written. Initially an attempt to see how much of a strange back story could actually get approved, he only had two short scenes, and lapsed into a rather unexplained insanity before being stabbed in the face shortly after. The death post is evident of Waffle's lack of interest in that character. Bill Ritch is widely considered to be Atomci Waffle's best written character of V3, having been actually relatively normal. He awoke inside of a box in The Warehouse, where he would later join up with Adam Dodd and sacrifice himself by destroying The Armory in the V3 Escape Attempt. Waffle left V3 early, having handed the character off to Adam to write in the V3 Escape. Bill Ritch was named after a similar character in the Doom novel series. Since then, Waffle had a brief stint in V4 Pregame, and has handled Eric Lorenz , Alex Rasputin , Kevin Warick and Steven Hunt in V4. He had initially planned another character, Joseph Kaye, for V4. The character was denied on account of Waffle already having four characters, and was shelved indefinitely. Steven Hunt is as close to a self-insert as Waffle has written. Atomic Waffle left the site early in V4. Category:Former Handlers Category:V2 Handlers Category:V3 Handlers Category:V4 Handlers